Lost and Found
by IvorySilk90
Summary: In a surprise return to Narnia, Lucy and Edmund find themselves in the company of Caspian once more. But someone wants Caspian’s throne, and the girl suspected to be his betrothed – a certain Lucy Pevensie. LucyxCaspian Rated for possible content
1. Disclaimer

"**Lost and Found"**

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own Narnia or any of the characters from Lewis's books. However, I _do _own all originals.

The ages of Caspian, Lucy and Edmund are played with a little bit in this story. They are all a couple of years older than they ought to be, considering the Narnia timeline. If such things bother you, please don't read. Criticisms for the age changes will be ignored, so don't waste your time.

This story is set after Prince Caspian and before the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A hollow sort of loneliness filled Caspian as he stared out over the bustling city below his glorious castle. It had taken months to get this far and even now, nearly a year after his coronation, it was not complete. The monstrosity that Miraz had dwelt in, the thing that had been a symbol of the cruelty and power that was the picture of the past nine Narnian Kings had been destroyed days after Miraz's death and the end of the war. Great castles did not just spring up out of the ground; they took work… lots of hard work. However most of his people were happy to honour him in such a way. If only he could be as happy being honoured.

It wasn't to say that he didn't appreciate all that they did for him; he did, immensely. He couldn't have asked for a more loyal group of subjects. But he still felt as though he could hardly compare to the Kings and Queens of old… those four siblings who he had, strange as it had been, come to consider his friends. For he had met them and fought alongside them only a year ago and now he was very much wishing for their companionship once more.

The High King Peter, and the lovely Queen Susan would not return, but the others supposed that they might if Aslan decided that they were needed in Narnia again. How he enjoyed their company, their friendship. None of his subjects understood the responsibility, the difficulties that came with running a country. Especially one so recently at war. There was so much to do, so much to attend to – Caspian wasn't sure it would ever be done.

There was a soft knocking at the door and Caspian ignored it, of the opinion that if it was particularly important, whoever was knocking would enter soon enough. Still the knocking, though growing no louder, grew in insistency. He could hear excited chattering on the other side of the door.

"Come in," he called, not looking back as he ran his hand through his hair. He had considered, on a couple of occasions, blowing the horn of the great Queen Susan in hopes that it would summon either the ancient Kinds and Queens, else Aslan himself. But he knew that to do so would be a great crime indeed, for he had been instructed only to blow the horn when in the greatest of need. Still, it was hard to control himself.

"Caspian!"

A familiar voice tore through his thoughts, causing his heart to give a great leap as he drew in a sharp breath. Could it be true? Could it be –?

Caspian felt nimble arms thrown around him, holding him in place in a great embrace. He turned, beaming down at the beautiful little Queen; Lucy Pevensie. He could hear chuckling as he wrapped her up in his own arms and he lifted his gaze to meet that of the great king Edmund, the Just.

"Edmund!"

"Caspian, how good it is to see you again!" Edmund laughed as he pried Lucy from Caspian, shaking his head as she smiled sheepishly up at him. "How long has it been? In Narnian time, I mean. I never can tell – I was certainly glad to find that you were in fact still King – and not an old one either."

Caspian took Edmund's hand in a firm grasp, bowing before the King of Old. "Edmund, how wonderful it is to see both you and your royal sister once again! Nearly one year has passed in Narnia… how long, pray tell, has passed for yourself?"

"Four months," Lucy chimed in, her face light up with a smile as she obviously struggled to contain her joy. "We were all back home getting ready for Christmas when Ed and I felt that familiar magic calling us. It is a shame Susan and Peter cannot be here; they'll be rather jealous when we tell them we've returned."

"Perhaps it's best not to tell them?" Caspian ventured, frowning slightly. He too wished that they could all return, but who was he to question the mighty Lion, Aslan himself? Of course he could do no such thing. "But, pray tell, how does your brother and sister fare?"

"Peter is doing alright," Edmund said thoughtfully, "though I think Susan is not taking it all as well. She seems rather…"

"Withdrawn," Lucy suggested, frowning. "I do not know how to help her."

"We shall all think of ways to help your sister," Caspian said after a few moments of silence, "Though I wonder if perhaps you might like to see what is finished of the castle? It is, of course, no comparison to the splendour that must have been the great Cair Paravel. However, I think you might find it to your liking."

"Anything is to my liking after a day crammed in a stuffy train car," Edmund said, laughing as he took at turn about the throne room. "From what I can see, this castle isn't far off." Giving a low whistle, he turned to Lucy and motioned to a series of tall statues, depicting different Kings and Queens of Narnia, or different events in the country's history. "Well look at that, Lu! Do you remember that? And look at you, all grown up. You seem to have shrunk a little."

"Very funny," she said, swatting at Edmund playfully. "This room is magnificent, Edmund is right."

They all fell into admiring silence for a moment, and Caspian had to admit that his people had done well. After a couple minutes of quiet, Caspian looked to the setting sun in the window. "I don't suppose either of you are hungry?"

"Famished – we left just before lunch!" Edmund said, pausing when both Lucy and Caspian turned to look at him and laugh. "Well we _did_," he insisted, a little less enthusiastically this time.

"Unfortunately, you just missed lunch here. However, worry not, my dear friends. We will find you some rooms and someone will be sent up with great platters of food. I'll see about finding you some clothing to wear – Edmund, you look as though you'll fit something of mine. Lucy, however, I will have to have something brought in for you from the town. I will make certain it is befitting of a Queen of your name – and tomorrow we will make your presence known."

"Is that such a good idea, Caspian?" Edmund asked, following the new king down the hall and up a flight of stairs. "We don't know yet why Aslan summoned us here – Narnia, or yourself, could be in danger. Perhaps we ought to find out the trouble first?"

"Perhaps," he said after a few moments of thought, deciding that Edmund did have a point. It would only cause alarm among the people to see them there. After all, nearly everyone had seen the Kings and Queens of old fighting for Narnia in the battle against Miraz. It was an odd thing indeed, that they would be back. Caspian himself couldn't help but feel rather nervous; their arrival couldn't merely be for the enjoyment of both parties. Still, he wasn't going to hide them away and pretend that they weren't here.

"We won't make a formal announcement of it, then," he said, drawing near the end of one of the halls three stories up. "But I won't hide you away from the Narnians either. I'll make it known to the royal guards that you are here – and to double the watch. Obviously you're here for a reason and we're going to want to be prepared."

"Let us not worry too much about it, though," Lucy said brightly, stopping as Caspian, then Edmund, did. "We shall know in time why we are here – Ed, let's do try and enjoy it as much as we can. We haven't any idea how many more times we will be brought here."

"Your sister is right," Caspian added, reaching out to open the door before them. "But we needn't make any decisions yet. First, let's get you settled. Lucy, this room is for you; it is one of our finest." He pushed the door open completely, revealing a beautifully decorated room with a canopy bed on a dais against the center of the back wall. Everything was tasteful, though extravagant, as everything seemed to be in Narnian décor. Every piece of furniture was carved as though it was made solely to tell a story; the legs of an elegant wood writing desk told the tale of the creation of Narnia. Pillars up along the walls told several tales – one showed the hunting of the stag, the event that had taken the Pevensies from Narnia. One told the story of Swanwhite the hare. Everything was so beautiful, so meticulously created and Lucy stood there in awe of the craftsmanship.

Of course Cair Paravel had been beautiful beyond compare. But it had been so long since Lucy had been in the presence of such splendour that she was unaccustomed to it.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, stepping inside with a grin on her face. "Caspian, I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied with a smile, glancing to Edmund who also observed the room with amazement – though he tried to hide his enough to maintain a look of regal composure. "Edmund, the room I have in mind for you is just across the hall, actually. I'd like to keep you and Lucy close – no doubt you have much to discuss, considering."

"I appreciate it, Caspian," Edmund said, his attention rather taken by everything around him. "Your castle, by the way, is absolutely amazing."

"Why thank you. Things aren't quite done yet, but they're coming along nicely. Now, perhaps we ought to give Lucy some time to settle in, while I show you where you will be staying? I'd like to get you and your sister some changes of clothes and send up some food –"

"I'm all for that!" Edmund interrupted, barging out of the room and across the hall. "I'm starved!"

Lucy and Caspian both burst into laughter, shaking their heads as Caspian gave a short bow and followed Edmund across the hall after closing the door to Lucy's room. Lucy, finding herself alone but not lonely, began to explore the room that she had been given use of. It was a lovely room, a room hat made her heart feel at home again. She had missed Narnia; it felt so familiar, so soft compared to the harshness of England. When she was younger, she had decided that she would never want to live anywhere but Finchley. However, after spending so long here, she knew that Narnia was her true home. She was created for this place.

Pushing the soft, silky curtains away from her bed, she flopped down on it and ran her fingers over the cool blankets. For the first time in a while, she truly felt like a Queen again.

OxOxO

Edmund had been just as pleased with his room as Lucy had been with hers and he had been glad of that. Now he was off to see about lunch and clothing for their majesties. Moving swiftly down the hall, Caspian acknowledged the castle staff that passed by him. Some of the people who had served in Miraz's great castle had gladly come to serve in his. Some of the others had gone through the Arch, else had found employment elsewhere. But the interesting thing about his palace was that it was not merely staffed by Telmarines. There were Naiads, dryads, fawns, mice, dwarves and all other sorts of Old Narnians. The Telmarines had been intimidated by this for a while, but it seemed as though most of them had gotten used to the idea.

"Your majesty!" A soft, but strong, voice called. "Your majesty!"

Caspian recognized the voice and smiled, looking down. "Reepicheep! To what do I owe the honour?"

"I must speak with your majesty!" The mouse said urgently, bowing in the presence of the king. "I have heard the most peculiar thing."

"What is it Reep?" Caspian asked, bending down on one knee to meet with the mouse eye-to-eye. "Can it not be discussed here?"

The mouse looked thoughtful, and then glanced from side to side. Seeing no one in the hall, and deciding that they were in the King's own castle, they should be alright, Reepicheep frowned. "Your Majesty, I've heard the strangest thing. Can it be true that the great King Edmund and the Queen Lucy have returned to us once again?"

Caspian chuckled. "Word travels fast, I see. It is true, they are here."

"Whatever for?" The mouse asked, looking concerned. "It isn't as though I am not pleased to hear that they have come – I think quite highly of them, as does any true Narnian. But doesn't their arrival mean that something ominous is on the horizon for Narnia? Each time sons of Adam and daughters of Eve have come from their world into ours… there has been some great danger they needed to remedy."

"I know," Caspian replied, frowning slightly. "But I cannot figure out just what it is. Everything seems to be going rightly at the moment."

"Sire, would you request that I go to the guard?"

"I think I ought to, Reepicheep. Nevertheless, your people are some of our most valiant. Keep an eye out – you mice spot things long before us humans… you can get into places that we can't, something I am quite thankful for." He rose and dusted off the knees of his pants. "At the moment, I need to fetch some food for their majesties and see about clothing for them – they look quite out of place."

Reepicheep nodded. "Would your majesty object if I requested an audience with them? I should like to speak with them again."

"Feel free, Reepicheep – I'm sure they will both be thrilled to see you. They're up the stairs and to the right, down at the end of the hall." Caspian pointed and Reepicheep nodded, bowing and scurrying off in the direction that he had directed.

Setting off once more, Caspian smiled to himself. First he'd see to food, then wardrobe. Edmund would be easy enough, it looked as though he might be the same, else a similar size to Caspian. Lucy would be more difficult, but he could send someone down to the city and hopefully find a few things that would do until he could bring in a seamstress. He was thankful it was only the middle of the day, they had plenty of time to get the siblings settled before they sat down and tried to figure out why they were here.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"The food here is excellent, Caspian," Lucy said, lifting another spoonful of soup to her lips. "It's been too long since I've had the pleasure of real Narnian dinning."

"Edmund looks like he'd eat just about anything right now," Caspian said with a chuckle, shaking his head as Edmund looked up at him sheepishly.

"The lunch that you had sent up to us was good," the boy replied after a few moments of chewing, having long since finished his soup and moved onto the next course, "but honestly, not all that filling. I don't mean to be rude – I'm just hungry."

"It's alright, I was merely joking," Caspian reassured him, passing Edmund another heaping plate of food for him to take from. "Eat as much as you'd like, there's plenty. Perhaps after you've finished, you'd like to take a ride through the city, perhaps a little outside of it? I'm sure you're anxious to see how Narnia is fairing. After all, the country is just as much yours, as mine."

"That would be lovely, Caspian," Lucy replied, looking over at Edmund with a grin. "Don't you think, Ed? I've missed Narnia so much!"

"I'll have to find a litter, or a carriage, perhaps for you, Lucy. I don't know that you would want to ride horseback –"

"Nonsense!" Lucy said brightly, "I'll be riding horseback just as the two of you shall. It isn't any fun on in a litter, nor a carriage either! Caspian, you mustn't know your history very well – don't you recall how much I hated such things?"

"If you insist," the King resigned, shrugging. There wasn't much he could do about it either way; Lucy was a Queen – even if she had been queen hundreds of years before – and he couldn't very well tell her what to do. He didn't really want to anyway, and besides, riding alongside her would be far more fun than riding in front of, or behind her.

"I should like to meet some of the dignitaries you are undoubtedly housing here," Edmund said around a mouthful of food. "I wonder, are the Calormenes as pushy as they were in our day? That one hardly gave Susan a choice when it came to marrying him – it was rather lucky that we managed to get out of there."

"I've read of it," Caspian said, still unable to get past the fact that one of the Kings, and one of the Queens, that had reigned during the Golden Age were actually sitting here before him… eating at _his _table and speaking with him like they would an equal! He had been just as stunned during the battle of Miraz, though he had definitely had far less time then to properly process it. He considered them friends, certainly, but he also considered both of them with the highest regard. "And yes, they haven't improved much. I shall introduce you to the ones we have here at present. The good Lord Basilar and his Lady are here from Archenland; the Lady is heavy with child and they will undoubtedly be returning to Archenland shortly, it would not be wise for them to wait much longer, from the looks of it." Caspian paused as though hesitant to continue. "The Tarkaan Radidesh is here from Calormene. He isn't the most amiable Lord I know, but he is beloved of the Tisroc and I would not dare cause harm to the already shaky alliance."

Edmund nodded. "Wise choice. We also did our best not to get on their bad side, though there were a couple of times we could do nothing but."

"Poor Su," Lucy said sadly, "she must have been awfully concerned when that horrid man tried to keep her in Calormene."

"Indeed," Edmund replied, his look growing distant as he obviously lost himself in the memories. Caspian wished that he could share in such memories, but supposed that he was pleased with the memories they did have – and now that they were here again, they were sure to make many more.

"Let us finish our dinner," Caspian said after a few moments of silence, looking down at his still rather full plate, "then we can make some introductions and hopefully go tour the city before it gets dark. There is no need to rush; tomorrow we'll have plenty of time to do much more."

Lucy and Edmund both nodded their approval and Caspian smiled to himself. _Thank you Aslan, _he thought, _for giving me this opportunity to spend a little more time with these two, a King and Queen of old. I have much to learn from them. _

OxOxO

"And these are my dear friends Lord Edmund and Lady Lucy," Caspian said to Tarkaan Radidesh. "They are siblings and very close to my heart." He wasn't sure what else to say about them – he couldn't very well tell the Tarkaan that they were brought forth from out of history, and that they last time they had come it had been because Narnia was in dire need of help. Best not to go about giving the conniving man any ideas.

Caspian had never liked Tarkaan Radidesh. The man always looked as though he was eyeing Caspian's throne a little too greedily – something that had set the young King on edge. The older man was a rather manipulative fellow, something Caspian had learned first hand when the Calormene had attempted to convince him to join the Calormenes in some silly, hastily waged war on the Archenlanders. Caspian had refused and the war had ended in a matter of hours.

Relations had been strained between Radidesh's country and Caspian's since then, which was why Caspian needed to make sure that this Tarkaan's stay went well.

"A lovely girl," the Tarkaan said, his tone portraying far more interest than he ought.

Lucy, slightly unnerved, took a little step back just as Edmund took a protective step forward. Caspian wasn't really sure what to do or say, so he merely stood there. "Yes, she is. Now then, how goes –"

"Lady Lucy, would you like to accompany me for a walk in the castle gardens?" The Tarkaan said, oblivious to the fact that Caspian had been speaking. Caspian, unused to such behaviour, froze and looked from Lucy and Edmund to Radidesh. Edmund was fuming – he had nearly lost Susan to a Calormene and he certainly wasn't going to let Lucy anywhere close enough to him for it to be nearly possible. Lucy looked most uncomfortable and Caspian felt a little protective; just as Edmund obviously was.

"I do not believe that would be entirely appropriate," Caspian said, thinking on his feet. This startled the Tarkaan, who turned and looked coolly at Caspian.

"Why ever not?" His expression was challenging and Caspian nearly backed down, but the look on Lucy's face only prodded him on.

"The Lady Lucy and I are betrothed and I don't think that –" The words surprised even him though he continued on – he could not risk being exposed as a liar now. No, they would all have to go along with it –

"What?" Edmund demanded, his eyes wideneing. Caspian could tell he wasn't sure who he wanted pummel more – him or Radidesh. Caspian was glad that Lucy, at least, was handling the comment decently well. Either that or she was so shocked that he had only a few moments before a slap and a storm of words.

"It's a secret engagement, I would appreciate you not telling anyone," Caspian said to Radidesh, looking out the window and at the setting sun. "And by the looks of it, it's time to start turning in. We shall see you tomorrow, perhaps, and I bid you farewell."

Taking Lucy by the arm – both she and Edmund had been rather silent throughout the whole thing though Caspian could tell that Edmund was angry – he led them from the hall and up the stairs. Once out of Radidesh's hearing range, Edmund let loose. "Betrothed, eh? Lucy! Were you not going to tell me? When could that have possibly happened that I wouldn't have --"

"Edmund, I assure you, I don't have a clue –"

"We're not betrothed, Edmund," Caspian said quickly, "I don't know what made me say that." He turned to Lucy and looked at her quite sadly. "I'm quite sorry, Lucy, for my words. I did not think of how they would affect you. However, you likely won't be here long and it shouldn't impact you much at all but I still should have –"

"It's alright," she said quietly after a few moments of silence, "Don't you see Ed? He didn't like that Tarkaan staring at me any more than you did. It was nice, what he did."

"I suppose," Edmund said, sulkily. "I still don't like it. Something bad is going to come of it – you'll see."

"Nothing bad will come of it Edmund," Caspian replied, smiling gratefully at them both. "You'll see, everything will be alright. Radidesh is the only one who will know, and considering his apparent interest in the Good Queen," he nodded to Lucy, "I dare say he won't tell a soul in the chance _I _might tell anyone who asks that he was making unwanted advances."

"I suppose it sounds logical enough," Lucy said, shrugging. "And I don't think it could do all that much damage to us, Ed. But Caspian, it could make you look awfully bad if things don't turn out."

"I know," he murmured, "Which is why I hope they do."

OxOxO

A couple of days passed and both Edmund and Lucy found themselves enjoying their time back in Narnia. Caspian took them on tours of the city, tours of the countryside, and gave them as many opportunities as possible to experience Narnia without actually revealing who they were. There were a couple, such as Reepicheep, who knew that their majesties had returned. He accompanied them on a couple of occasions, as did Trumpkin. Glenstorm too was pleased to see them, though rather confused as to why the stars hadn't told him that they were coming. He retreated to his maps and gazing in an attempt to figure out what problems might befall them.

On the fourth night, Lucy crawled into the lavish bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She was exhausted – she was getting used to all the riding again, though months without it had really taken its toll on her.

She could hear someone outside and, not concerned in the slightest, rolled over and shut her eyes. Lucy knew that the castle was well guarded, and that no one should be able to get past Caspian's guards. Likely someone had decided to take a stroll outside.

She drifted off, finding herself in that stage halfway between sleep and consciousness. Moments later, everything was dark.

It seemed like mere seconds had passed, when in actuality nearly two hours had gone by, when she woke to the sounds of a scuffle going on in the room. Peering around and hardly making sense of the activity in the darkness, she felt her heart race. Something was going on.

"Lucy!" She heard, as she huddled back against the headboard of her bed. "Caspian? What are you doing in here?"

"Lucy, get out of here!" He called, his voice strained. She could hear the clang of swords and gasped as, in the movement, her curtains were stepped on and ripped from the wall. As the moonlight streamed in, she managed to make out the sight of a very tired Caspian, fighting a not so very tired Radidesh.

"What's going on?" She cried, darting from her bed in a momentary lapse of judgement. She wanted to settle the fight so she could go back to sleep – but one question lingered in her mind, why were they fighting in _her _room?

"Lucy! Get out of here! Go to Edmund and tell him to draw his –" And then Caspian fell. Lucy screamed and flew to him, her face pale and her hands shaking as she looked up at Radidesh. "What did you do to him?"

"He's unconscious," the man said, sounding very out of breath. "Now you and I can be free to be together in peace!"

"What? Wait, I –"

Out of seemingly thin air, Lucy saw two more men climb out of hiding. They came towards her. "Stop!" Radidesh said, "I'll get the girl, you two get the King. We cannot leave him behind now, he'll just have to come with us until I figure out what to do with him."

Lucy, still partly asleep, watched him come at her, unable to move. He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder like one might do a heavy sack. Lucy, not used to this sort of thing, did something most unexpected of her. She fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Lucy couldn't recall ever feeling so light headed as she did in that moment. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains hanging around her oversized bed and she rolled over to burry her face against the pillow. Why did she feel so strange? When even the pillow couldn't keep the light from hurting her eyes she pulled the thick, warm blankets up over her head in an attempt to keep out the light. She could hear scuffling, movement, beyond her bed but she didn't have a clue what it was. She was tempted to crawl out of bed and investigate but she was so tired…

There was something bothering her, something out of place about the whole thing. Lucy rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Things _looked _familiar. She had gone to sleep after saying goodnight to Edmund and Caspian and… Caspian! With a gasp she pushed the blankets aside. The events of the evening before – or at least she assumed it to be the evening before – came rushing back to her. A fight, in her room… Caspian had fallen, she had fainted. What exactly had happened? As she thought about it, the canopy curtains around the bed weren't the right colour – they should have been red, not purple – and the pattern on the quilt she had just pushed aside was different, foreign. Shoving aside the curtain she pushed her feet over the side of the bed and rose; the room spun before her eyes and she slid to the ground.

"What's wrong with me?" She murmured, her head in her hands. She had to find Caspian, had to figure out where she was. This wasn't the familiar room at the castle, the room she had spent a couple nights in since arriving from England. No, this room was different… but in subtle, strange ways. While in Narnia, the furnishings depicted the glory of Aslan, the bravery of past kings and queens and warriors, told stories… here nothing looked quite right. There were no stories, only tangled webs of colour and splendour. It was nice, in its own way, but unsettling. This was most definitely not the room she had originally gone to sleep in.

Drawing in one shaky breath, followed quickly by another, she lifted her head and glanced around the room. Lucy could not see anything particularly alarming at the moment, though her heart raced as she picked up on more and more subtle differences in the room and the one she had fallen asleep in. Not knowing where she was, who might be watching her, was more than a little unnerving. After a few moments she pulled herself to her feet and, despite the shaking of her knees and the dizziness of her head, she crossed to the corner adjacent to where she stood and, not knowing what she was looking for, began to search.

"Caspian?" She called, needing to know where he was and if he was ok. "Caspian, are you near?"

The silence was overpowering for a few moments, though she heard the shuffling again and she listened for the source of it. "Caspian?"

"Lucy?" The voice was muffled, distant. Still, her heart rejoiced.

"Caspian! Where are you?"

"I am not certain," he replied, sounding pained. "I am in a rather large, empty room. Are you well?"

"I am!" _Even more so now that I know you are alive, _she thought, relief filling her, though the dread of uncertainty began to trouble her almost instantly once more. "Keep talking! I am going to try and figure out where you are, or where you might be, at least."

"Have you been hurt at all?" He asked, his voice strained. Lucy crossed the room and his voice grew softer. Returning to where she had been previously she turned to the left and moved slowly.

"Not that I know," she replied, "do you know how long we've been here?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "it seems to me that it's been more than a day but less than a half week… I slept for a time and I've been awake for maybe half a day."

Lucy pressed her ear to the wall. She thought, by the sounds of it, that he was in a room on the other side. Rapping lightly on the wall, she called, "can you hear my knocking? I think we are standing on opposite sides of the same wall!"

It was silent for a moment before Caspian replied, "yes I do believe we are! Perhaps there is a way to find out for certain?"

Lucy held her ear to the wall, able to hear a scratching sort of noise. After a few moments, it stopped only to be replaced with his voice. "There isn't much of a wall between us at all," he said, his voice filled with amazement. "It shouldn't take too long to get through it."

"How can I help?"

"Just stand back a ways so I don't knock into you when I get through."

Lucy did as he asked and stood off to the side, watching and hoping that he would be able to get through. She was terrified that the horrid people who had brought them here might come in and take her away before Caspian could get to her. She didn't wish to be left on her own – she needed Caspian to hurry. Of course she did not say this; she had faced other disastrous things before while in Narnia and had stood brave. She could stay strong until Caspian got through to her.

Still, she felt fatigue prod at her. She just wanted to sleep – no! _I'll not sleep, I'll not sleep, _she told herself, her eyelids drooping. She did her best to keep them open. _Stay awake, Lucy! Stay awake! Caspian will come through and think you've fallen ill, or some other great misfortune! Stay. Awake. _

OxOxO

Caspian, with the help of the small but still rather useful knife he had been left with his food, chipped away at the wall. He felt it fall to pieces under his fingers and he wondered if it could really be that easy. Might there be some kind of trap between the two rooms? He had expected the wall to have been made of brick – else they would not have been situated so close to one another. Why would they _want _him to get to Lucy?

Or did they expect that the two of them would sit in relative silence and not notice that the other was so close? He supposed they could hope that way; it might make this cruel game all the more amusing for them.

Whatever the reason, Caspian didn't really care. He was going to get to Lucy and he was going to do it quickly. Edmund, he hoped, was still at the castle – would he act as king while Caspian was here? He didn't doubt that the king of old could handle such a post; he obviously had experience. But what would be said to the people? He doubted that they were even thinking about that at the moment; depending on how long they had been gone, perhaps search parties had been sent out.

Edmund might be absolutely furious, at first. Might draw the wrong conclusions. It had only been that evening that Caspian had feigned a betrothal between himself and Lucy. No doubt the evidence would look incriminating – an obvious scuffle in her bedchambers and both the absence of her and the king. He sincerely hoped that no one jumped to any 'obvious' conclusions. Not that it made a lot of sense; still, he wasn't sure Edmund would be thinking rationally when he found his sister to be missing. Caspian didn't have any siblings, but he knew that if a beloved sister of his had disappeared only hours after a 'secret betrothal' had been mentioned, he would be upset. Enraged. The more he thought about it, the more he worried Edmund might just jump to the wrong conclusion about it. And that was the last thing they needed right now – someone needed to come and find them.

He was making decent progress through the wall and again he wondered how it could possibly be that easy. Was he digging through the wrong wall? But no, he knew that he had heard Lucy from that direction. It was frustrating, but he couldn't stop digging, couldn't leave her there. No doubt she was worried, frightened maybe. He was worried too, nervous. Curious about what was happening, anxious to know what could be going on and who could have taken them. He remembered that Tarkaan Radidesh had been involved but had it been his idea? Or had he been prompted by someone else; the Tisroc of Calormene, for example?

The wall continued to fall away under the little knife and he soon had a whole that was big enough for him to crawl through. At first, he wasn't sure he had gotten into the right room. It was beautifully decorated, elegant, and ostentatious. A Calormene room. But then he saw Lucy standing there, her eyes wide, her face paler than he had ever seen it. He wanted to run to her, pull her into his arms, protect her, but he pushed those thoughts away in bewilderment. Why the protective urge? He viewed her like a little sister, perhaps? Because he didn't have one of his own? That was no acceptable; she was Queen Lucy the Valiant… not some younger sister to be doted upon and humoured. She would be able to stand this much better than any other young woman because she was strong, courageous, blessed of Aslan.

"Seems as though they like you a good deal more than they like me," he teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room as he brushed dust from his hair and off his clothes. He knew he must look a mess – he was still in his formal wear though it had quickly gotten dirty and ratty. By the looks of it, he had been dragged a good deal. The side of his face was bruised and cut up, as was the length of his right arm. Still, Lucy looked positively petrified, her face pale and her whole body shaking. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. "Lucy?" Caspian approached her, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears – or tell him to leave her alone. He didn't do well with tears; they made him feel so… awkward, so useless. Still, she didn't look as though she was going to cry. She did, however, look bewildered beyond words.

"I think I am alright," she whispered, taking a step towards him. She lost her footing as she did so and toppled forward, a sharp intake of breath the only sound in the room as Caspian, instinct kicking in, lunged forward and caught her before she could tumble to the ground.

"You are far from alright," he replied, his expression concerned, as he swept her off her feet and, with an arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, he carried her towards a large cushion on the floor. Initially, he had planned on depositing her on the bed – but decided it would be far too inappropriate of a move.

Setting her down on the cushion, he sat next to her, legs crossed. Watching Lucy with concern, Caspian folded his hands in his lap. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not yet," she replied, her eyelids drooping. This concerned him and he rose, leaving her for but a moment as he checked the door for a food tray. Nothing. Returning to the hole in the wall he climbed through, recalling that he had been left food not long ago but hadn't been in the mood to eat it. By the looks of it, Lucy was in need of it far more than he was. And, if the way her room was set up was any indication, their captors had no intention of starving her. Surely he would be more likely to be left without food than her.

Taking the little half loaf of bread and the bowl of water tightly in his hold, he returned to her and sat before her once more. "You need to eat, I believe that is why you are having a difficult time standing. Or walking."

"I am really not all that hungry," she whispered, sighing as she nearly tipped over. Caspian reached out to steady her with one hand, breaking off a chunk of the bread with his other.

"Please, humour me," he said softly, handing her the bread. "I will feel much better when you've eaten and we can both think properly. You'll need all your strength if we need to make a quick escape." _If we even can, _he thought.

She nodded, though she didn't seem all too enthusiastic about it. Taking the bread in her hands she lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. It was nothing compared to the Narnian food she had been feasting on during the last couple days, but it still wasn't as bad as the school food she was forced to endure during the year.

Caspian was pleased that she agreed to eat, and hoped that something a little more nourishing would come for her soon. She needed more than that little half loaf of bread; she looked as though she was on the verge of fainting or falling ill. He passed her another chunk of the bread when she finished the first and though she looked at him like she didn't really want it, she took it and ate it any way.

They were silent as she ate and Caspian wondered when they might find out exactly where they were and what was going to happen to them.

"Caspian?" She asked, breaking the silence. He turned, his eyes instantly on her.

"Yes Lucy?"

"What do you think is going to happen to us?"

He hesitated. He really hadn't any idea. "I'm not sure. I…" He trailed off at the sound of footsteps. They grew quickly closer until someone was at the door and opening it. Without thinking, Caspian rose to his feet and crossed his arms. He could hear her shift slightly behind him, pulling herself to her feet. He wouldn't let anything happen to Lucy. He was going to keep her safe if it was the last thing that he did.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting! I'm not quitting on the story – May until now was a very busy time! I graduated grade 12 in June, then worked insanely all summer… I started University two weeks ago. I'm back into the swing of things though, so updates should be more frequent! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Love you all! xoxo Cara


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The alarm sounded early that morning and Edmund awoke to the pitter-patter of over-sized animals running up and down the halls, crying out to one another that some great tragedy had befallen them. He flew from his bed and was nearly at his door when there was a knock. Yanking the door open, he stood face to face with Glenstorm, whose expression was rather grave.

"Your majesty, something terrible has happened!"

"What is it, Glenstorm," Edmund asked, concern building up within him to see everyone in the castle running madly about. What was going on? And where was Lucy? Why hadn't _she _come to inform him of whatever was happening? Did she not yet know? "Where is Lucy? Has something happened to the king?"

"Indeed!" He said, rather out of breath. He took a few moments to regain his airflow, clenching and unclenching his fists all the while. "The king is gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? Gone, as in he hasn't come back for a morning ride, or gone as though he's up and left?" That didn't seem like Caspian. Not one bit.

"Kidnapped, taken, your majesty! Your sister also!"

Edmund's eyes widened and he pushed past Glenstorm into the hall. "Surely you are mistaken," he said, breaking into a run as he moved across the hall. The room was in shambles, torn cloth and furniture knocked over. How had he not heard this? His own fists clenched by his sides as everything seemed to move in slow motion around him.

"Who did this?" He demanded, turning to Glenstorm. "Who would take Lucy?" Could it have been Caspian? They _had _"announced" a betrothal last evening… but no. Of course Caspian would never do _this_. He would never harm Lucy, and it definitely looked as though there had been a struggle. Besides, why would he leave his whole kingdom behind? Narnia needed him. Edmund didn't know Caspian all too well – but he had worked with him in the battle against Miraz and he knew him well enough to know that he would _never _do something like this. Someone has taken him too.

"One of the king's guests is absent as well," said Glenstorm, his voice bitter as he looked towards the window.

"I have a guess," Edmund said, thinking back to the evening before. "Might he perhaps be from Calormene? Radidesh, perhaps?"

Glenstorm nodded. "We have no proof this is because of him, however it's safe to assume he at least knew about it. None of the other guests are being permitted to leave now; but we aren't telling anyone what's going on, not yet. At least, no one outside the castle. If this got out…"

"Panic," Edmund agreed, nodding. "And who is running the country in Caspian's absence?"

There was a moment of silence before Glenstorm looked at Edmund, rather seriously. "If your majesty would please accompany me to the King's study chamber?"

OxOxO

Lucy felt weak and wobbly on her feet, but she didn't feel right about sitting while Caspian rose to meet whomever it was that was coming to talk to them. The doorknob rattled and turned and she could sense her companion tensing in front of her. She felt herself doing the same, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Why were they here?

The door swung open and Lucy peered out from behind Caspian. However, the person who appeared was not the person that they were expecting. It was a young girl, dressed in a threadbare dress. She was barefooted and never looked up as she deposited a beautiful tray of food on the ground before the door.

"The Tarkaan has requested that you eat up," the young woman mumbled, shuffling towards the door. Caspian cleared his throat and she looked up for the first time, her eyes widening considerably.

"But you… you…" her gaze moved from him to the whole in the wall and she stammered a few times before hurriedly leaving the room and slamming the door behind herself. Caspian couldn't help but chuckle at the shock and amazement on her face. The wall hadn't been that difficult to break through – it had been almost [i]too[/i] easy. Either that was a common way to construct buildings here – wherever here was – else the intention had been for him to find Lucy. Get to her. Nothing could have persuaded Caspian to stay away.

He crossed the room, leaving her only for a second, so he could get the tray. He had been right; they planned on treating her well here. Him… not so much. But then, he couldn't help but get the impression that he was merely an afterthought. That they hadn't really wanted to take him too. It could cause so much more trouble. With the King of Narnia gone, and signs of a struggle in Lucy's room… Everyone would know that something was off. And they would all come looking for him, and for her – Edmund would see to that.

He hoped that Edmund took over while he was away; at least, in action if not in name. No one knew that Edmund was there, safe for Reepicheep and a couple others. But Edmund could rule so much better than anyone else…

"You need to eat a little more, Lucy," he murmured, placing the tray down in front of her. She slid to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"But Caspian," she argued, "I ate the bread and I'm really not hungry any more."

"You look hungry."

She couldn't deny that; she didn't know how she looked. "Perhaps we ought to save it?" She suggested weakly. "In case we don't get any more?"

"Look at this place," he replied, "they have no intention of starving you. Me, perhaps," he joked, "but not you." It didn't seem to help any, and he signed. "Please? Might you humour me a little longer?" He asked, his concern for her growing. She still looked like she was about to faint and he wondered what it might be from – hunger, fright, or perhaps they had hurt her in some way. Oh if he had learned that they had hurt her…! There would be much trouble!

"A little," she conceded and Caspian was convinced that she really was hungry. Lucy wasn't weak-willed; if she hadn't been hungry, she wouldn't have eaten. She wasn't really the sort that you could boss around. However, she also didn't like to quarrel. She was too sweet and kind hearted for that. Maybe she wasn't hungry. Maybe she was ill and didn't want him to worry.

He didn't want to think like that. She had to be hungry. That had to be all that was wrong.

There were footsteps again but Lucy didn't seem to notice them this time as she ate, slowly but surely. Caspian, however, picked up on them right away and he turned his attention towards the door. The footsteps drew closer, but it was only when the door swung open that Lucy looked up, surprise in her eyes. Caspian was on his feet the moment he saw Radidesh there, a wicked grin on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, Radidesh?" Caspian demanded, aware of Lucy's every movement. He cringed as she struggled to stand, but reached a hand behind himself to steady her. She took it, gratefully, and managed to pull herself to her feet.

"I see you managed to get to the girl, congratulations."

Caspian said nothing.

"Are you enjoying your food, my love?" He asked, looking at Lucy. She followed Caspian's lead and did not speak, though her face was a picture of utter disgust.

"Ah, so you are being silent, that is fine. It is a trait that will suit you well, when you are my wife."

Both Caspian and Lucy stared at him, stunned. "What are you talking about, Radidesh?" Caspian asked, his voice cold. "You know full well; she is betrothed to me." Caspian kept the panic from sweeping across his face. _If he kidnapped the king of Narnia, he'll have no hesitation taking Lucy as his wife without her consent._

"Your Narnian customs mean nothing to me here," that Tarkaan spat, folding his hands behind his back. "A betrothal on Narnian soil means nothing on Calormene soil."

"Of course it does."

"The Tisroc will, of course, side with me – if I felt it necessary to even talk to him about it. I doubt he'll care to hear that you're here."

"Of course he'll care!" Caspian nearly shouted, enraged. Lucy held his hand tightly and he could feel her shaking. "You've kidnapped the king of Narnia!"

"He'll be pleased. Without a king, Narnia will be easily taken."

Caspian clenched his jaw, his mind racing. He'd force Lucy to marry him, then working with the Tisroc he'd take over Narnia? By Aslan's Mane, that couldn't be allowed to happen! He had to get word to Edmund!

"I'll leave you now," the Tarkaan said with a cruel smile, "Wedding preparations have already begun. We shall be ready in a few days – I'll come for you when everything is set. Until then, enjoy the company of your love while you may force once you are married to me, he is dead." He did not look back at them as he slipped out of the room and shut the door. Caspian could hear locks being secured.

"Caspian?"

He turned, taking in the sight of her pale face and trembling hands, and swept her into his arms before she could fall. Caring very little about propriety at the moment, he carried her to the bed, pushed the covers aside, and laid her down. Then, pulling the covers up to her chin he stepped back, observing her. When this was all over, he was pretty sure that cruel gossip would see her reputation ruined. If Aslan saw fit to keep Edmund and Lucy in Narnia long after they got back – if they got back – he was quite certain that he _would _have to marry her.

Wouldn't Edmund be pleased!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There was much bowing as Edmund walked into the room; he remembered the old days, when he really was a king. Now he was only a fill in, the one who would be pushed aside the moment the real king had returned. _As it should be_, he thought to himself, though not without some grief. He, like all the others, missed the days of old. He missed ruling alongside Peter and Susan and Lucy. Those were some of the best days that Narnia had ever seen. Why had Aslan seen fit to call them away? He was of the opinion that the white stag had been his doing – why else would the creature lead them exactly to the place that they had come in? Why hadn't they been allowed to live on in Narnia? Marry, have children? Perhaps that was why they couldn't stay – who would inherit the throne… or thrones? It was too much to think about, he decided. He needed to focus on the problem at hand.

"Your majesty, what do you suggest we do?"

"Tell me everything that you know so far," he said, feeling very out of place in his sleep clothes. He'd have to sneak away to change, and soon. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to force himself to wake up a little more. Now that the shock had worn off and the reality of it was beginning to sink in, his eyes felt weary and he just wanted to sleep it all away. But of course he couldn't do that. He was King Edmund the Just. Nothing could ever change that.

"King Caspian is gone, as is your sister Queen Lucy."

"Yes I know."

"As is the king's guest, Tarkaan Radidesh."

"I am aware of that as well. Is this all that we know?"

"The other guests are being spoken with, as we speak, but we don't believe they'll know much."

Edmund nodded, folding his hands behind his back. Moving to the window, he stared down at the bustling city below, unable to shake the feeling of foreboding that taunted him. It felt as though he was facing a ticking clock, and if they didn't figure something out soon then the results would be disastrous. Thinking back to his limited interactions with the Tarkaan, he recalled the man's interest in Lucy and Caspian's quick – and foolish – jump to her defence. Had he known something about the man that he had not told anyone? The Tarkaan was certainly a good suspect; the fact that he'd left, without warning, in the dead of the night was certainly suspicious. It would need to be investigated.

"Send envoys to the Tarkaan," Edmund said, turning around to face the room full of creatures. Reepicheep was there, as was Glenstorm and Trufflehunter. There were others there that he did not recognize, however none were too surprised to see him there. He supposed they might have been creatures that he had fought alongside with in the battle against Miraz. All the better; the news that the king had been taken and one of the kings of the Golden Age was currently leading the country might be enough to start a panic.

"Yes your majesty, what else?"

Edmund sighed, what else could they do? Even if the Tarkaan _had _taken them, there was no way he would admit to it. They couldn't storm his house and they couldn't accuse him without cause. He was a guest, free to come and goes as he wished. They couldn't accuse him of such a horrid offence just because he had left the castle. If it turned out that he hadn't done it… He shook his head.

"Search the room for anything incriminating. Bring me anything that you find, the moment that you find it. Glenstorm, lead that up please."

The majestic centaur nodded and cantered off, followed by a whole crowd of Narnians eager to led a hand. Lucy was most beloved among the castle, among everyone who met her, and no one wanted to see harm come to her. Caspian too was greatly adored; to have the both of them missing was a great travesty indeed!

"Majesty, would you like anything?" Reepicheep asked, coming up behind him.

"A cup of tea, if you'd please, Reep," Edmund said with a sigh, "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

The mouse nodded his agreement and hurried away in search of someone to fetch the king some tea. Edmund was once again at the window, staring out over the city. The people and creatures below had absolutely no idea what was going on. Hopefully it could be kept that way for a while. He'd have to remember to ask Trufflehunter if Caspian had anything scheduled; the schedule would have to be cleared. Edmund couldn't make appearances for Caspian; he wouldn't, not when Lucy was missing too.

_Where are you? _He thought, folding his arms tightly across his chest. He loved when Aslan brought them back to Narnia but he hated that it always meant that there would be trouble. It was a shame that Lucy had to be roped into it.

A theory sprung into mind, taking into account the shambles that the bedroom was in. Drawing out of his thoughts, he turned from the window and marched purposefully down the hall. Perhaps he ought to take a look at that room himself.

OxOxO

Caspian ran his fingers anxiously through his hair. Lucy had never been the sort to faint, at least, not that he'd thought. Now twice in a matter of a couple days she had fainted dead away – though it was certainly understandable. First she wakes to find two men fighting in her room, in the middle of the night, and then she discovers that the Tarkaan is planning on forcing a marriage between the two of them.

The monster! Caspian clenched his fists as he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Lucy to wake. His two feet planted firmly on the ground, he sat stiffly and awkwardly knowing that for him to even be there while she slept was not entirely appropriate. However, he could not bring himself to leave her alone; who knew what Radidesh might do if she was on her own! Caspian had no intention of letting such a marriage take place. He would do anything within his power to keep the Tarkaan from taking her – even if that involved bribing someone into bringing an official to the room to marry them. The Tarkaan certainly couldn't take her if she was already wed.

Not that he wanted to trouble her in such a way. A marriage between Caspian and Lucy would be an impossible arrangement. A nonsensical, silly thing.

She began to stir and he leapt to his feet, crossing the room. She didn't need to know that he had sat there the whole time; such knowledge might bother her. He didn't wish to upset her, not when she had so many other things to worry about.

Caspian was determined to get them out of there, and he would do it soon too. He had gotten out of worse situations, no worse for wear. And now he had even more motivation; he was determined to keep Lucy safe. She was a dear friend, a Queen of the Golden Age and if anything should happen to her… why, he'd never forgive himself! If she was forced to marry the miserable Tarkaan why he'd be mortified! Hands folded behind his back, he listened to her stirring and was tempted to go to her, to comfort her. But he was determined to respect her space, even if a part of him just wanted to take care of her, make sure that she was alright. _She will be fine, _he told himself, trying to think through a plan of action, _she is Queen Lucy the Valiant, after all. _

OxOxO

Lucy's eyes opened and a momentary bout of panic hit her. Where was Caspian? Had Radidesh taken him away? Was she to fend for herself now? Looking around the room, she sighed in relief to see him standing by the tiny window, staring out. It was such a little window that even if they managed to break the glass, neither of them would be able to climb through. Lucy was small, but not _that _small.

She had drifted in and out of consciousness several times before she finally opened her eyes and she had been certain that Caspian had been sitting on the bed next to her. However, it appeared that she had been mistaken – the disappointment she felt caught her off guard. Why should it matter whether he was sitting next to her, asleep on the floor, or pacing the room trying to figure out a plan? Their relationship was a false one; he certainly wasn't expected to watch over her every moment. She remembered how he caught her before she fell and she was grateful to him for it.

So, she was to be married to the Tarkaan. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake enough to think clearly. There was no way she would go along with the arrangement willingly; Lucy would never marry the Tarkaan Radidesh. He was a horrid, despicable man.

"Was I out long?" She ventured, pushing the blankets aside. Caspian turned and smiled softly at her, shrugging his shoulders though she could read concern in his eyes.

"Not too long," he replied, taking a step towards her before stopping and, after hesitating, quickly turning back to the little window. _Curious_, Lucy thought, pulling herself to her feet. She felt rather useless and hoped she wouldn't take to fainting again. In the corner by the cushions on the floor sat the tray of food the maid had brought ages ago and, feeling famished, Lucy went to it. The food was still nothing compared to the fare at Caspian's castle, but it was a good deal better than nothing and Lucy wanted to regain enough strength so she wouldn't prove to be a burden. When the time came to make their escape – and she was confident that they would – she wanted to be at full strength so as not to slow them down.

"Hungry?" Lucy asked Caspian, dropping to the floor where they had been seated before and picking up a piece of buttered bread. She seemed to break his concentration for he turned and nodded, joining her. Lucy pushed the tray between them, staring thoughtfully at her friend while she chewed.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing the attention she was paying him. Lucy shrugged and set down her bread.

"I don't know, really. I just can't help but worry about what's to come. Surely he isn't just going to leave us in peace while he goes on merrily readying the place for a wedding. There must be other things in the works as well."

Caspian nodded, having been considering this himself. If the Tarkaan was insistent on taking Lucy as his bride, why would he leave the two of them alone – especially seeing as he thought that Lucy and Caspian were betrothed? It didn't make sense, unless of course he wasn't concerned with her reputation. Caspian wondered, as well, why he was so insistent on marrying her. It couldn't be for her personality – he knew little about her and it didn't seem as though he had any intention of getting to know her either. Lucy was a lovely young woman, certainly, but there were plenty of those around – both in Calormene and Narnia as well. Lucy would make any man a happy wife but there was no way that the Tarkaan could know that, was there? Could this whole wedding thing merely be a way of forcing Caspian into some sort of agreement? Some sort of settlement? Would the Tarkaan demand great sums from him, in exchange for their freedom? Or did the Tisroc have more of a hand in this than the Tarkaan let on?

There was a great commotion outside and both Lucy and Caspian looked up, setting their food down. Seconds later the door was pushed open and several guards filed inside the room approaching the pair without any sort of warning. They both jumped to their feet just as one of the guards grabbed Caspian's arm. The young king struggled but several more guards were upon him in seconds and pulling him towards the door. Another held Lucy back so that she could not follow.

"Release me!" Caspian demanded, struggling against them as they dragged him to the door. It was useless, however, and Lucy strained against the one guard who held her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed, "Release me! Caspian!" She called for him, tried to get to him, but she was far too weak for the well-trained guard who held her back until Caspian and his captors had left the room and slammed the door shut behind them. Once they were gone, he released her arms and she stood on shaking legs.

Dropping to her knees, Lucy felt her eyes well up with tears. She fought to keep some control over herself, fighting the sobs that were building up in her throat. Wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach, Lucy stared at the door, horrified that they would take him away from her. Would they bring him back? Would he be alright? What would Lucy do if they hurt him, or killed him? Or didn't let him return to her? Would she be alone in here, helpless, until the Tarkaan decided it was time to take her as wife?

The guard looked at her, a cruel grin crossing his face. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing? You don't suppose the Tarkaan would mind if I got a better look, do you?" He approached her and Lucy pulled herself to her feet, though she was immensely wobbly. Filled with fright for Caspian – and a good deal of fear for her own wellbeing as well – Lucy stepped back and away from the guard's lustful gaze.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded. "Go away or there will be trouble?"

"Oh?" He laughed in amusement. "What sort of trouble could you possibly inflict upon me?"

Lucy bit her lip, glancing away. "Just you wait. If you dare lay a hand on me, you'll regret it."

He only moved closer, not taking her threats all too seriously.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Caspian's misfortunes were nearly as bad as Lucy's – although if he'd have known of the guard and his intentions, the young king would have been all the more outraged. He was under the mistaken impression that, at the very least, the Tarkaan would keep his soon-to-be-bride safe from his own lecherous guards. At the moment, while his thoughts and concerns certainly lingered with Lucy, he was also concerned about his current situation. "You _will_ unhand the king of Narnia," he growled, still pulling in an attempt to get free. However, he was aware of the uselessness of the action as well, and so though he would not go willingly, he would not waste all of his energy in the struggle when it might be better used elsewhere.

He was hauled down one elaborate hall and then another, trying to remember the directions they took in case a chance to escape the room proved possible. But that, he thought warily, depended highly on whether or not they let him go back to the room. Back to Lucy, who hadn't seemed quite like herself.

Caspian was pushed forward through two tall wooden doors and he fell to his hands and knees upon a plush, blood-red carpet. He attempted to rise but received a knee in the back for his efforts. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. He was the king of Narnia. He would not be so untowardly treated. Nor would he allow Lucy, one of the Queens of the Golden Age, to be thusly treated.

"Allow me the dignity of standing," he demanded, glancing up to see the Tarkaan sitting rather smugly on a wide, thick cushion by a low table. "I am not your subject, and I will not bow or kneel to you."

"You kneel to me now," the man said offhandedly, lifting a golden goblet encrusted with precious stones to his lips. Caspian scowled.

"By force, and so it means nothing."

"It does my heart good," the Tarkaan continued, as though Caspian had not spoken, "to see the young and wayward king of Narnia on his hands and knees before me. As though to beg me for assistance."

"Ha!" Caspian moved to rise once more and was kicked this time. He was sent sprawling forwards but he, once again, attempted to rise. Again, he was kicked and one of the guards drew his sword but Radidesh snapped his fingers. The men withdrew and Caspian pushed himself up on his hands and then drew himself to his feet, wishing they had left him his sword. He would find them any day. He was smarting from the kicks, but would know show it. He was a king, not a cowering, whimpering man and he would neither fear the Tarkaan and his men nor would he give them the satisfaction of showing pain or fear or weakness. Countries had gone to war for less than this. And, in time, Narnia would declare war on Calormen – he'd already decided that much.

"I apologize for my men," the Tarkaan said, beckoning Caspian towards the table. "They are noble, valour-filled men who did not care for your insolence."

Caspian did not move. "Oh it was I who was insolent, was it? Me, the king of a country, and you the dog of one?"

The Tarkaan motioned for his men to step back – they'd advanced on Caspian but he didn't care. "Mind your words, young king. You're not yet old enough to understand the implications."

"I understand perfectly the implications of what _you've_ done," Caspian said coldly. "If you wish to prevent war, you would send the Lady Lucy and myself back to Narnia this instant with a well stocked convoy. If you do so now, we will put this behind us." Not that he cared to do any such thing, but he knew his options for negotiation were limited at the moment. "Otherwise, there will be a heavy price to pay."

"Will you sit?" The Tarkaan motioned once more to the table, looking impatient.

"I will not," Caspian replied darkly. "I'm quite content to stand."

Radidesh waved his two guards forward and they clasped Caspian's arms, drawing him to the table where they pushed him down onto one of the cushions, directly across from the Tarkaan. Caspian's expression hardened.

"Patience, young king. You ought to learn to cooperate. You pay a visit to my home and yet you meet me with such hostility –"

"Enough with these games," Caspian interrupted, waving his hand over the table. "You delight in frivolities but I have no desire to play. What is your purpose, Tarkaan?"

The man's face reddened a little, and his eyes narrowed. Resting his palms on the edge of the table, he looked a little tense. And more than a little angry. "Allow me to speak plainly with you, king."

"Have I any other choice?"

"No, you do not." The man paused, glanced towards the tapestries on the wall, then the windows overlooking a dry and barren land. "I wish your Lady Lucy for my wife, and I shall have her as I require."

"You shall not."

"We needn't argue, Caspian."

"_King _Caspian."

"Mere formalities." The Tarkaan lifted his goblet of wine to his lips once more, drinking deeply. Caspian, on the other hand, did not touch anything at the setting put out for him. There was a plate and food on platters all around. A similar goblet sat before him, but he did not trust it. "Now then, young king, this is how things will go. When the preparations are completed, I will marry the Lady Lucy."

Caspian's hands folded into fists, which he held under the table.

"And upon marrying the Lady Lucy, I will send you home to Narnia."

This was unexpected indeed. "Why should you bother to hold me captive then?"

"I will not run the risk of you staging a rescue attempt. You will remain until we are wedded. Surely the noble king Caspian whom I've heard so much of would not steal a man's wife."

"From you? Most certainly. If a Narnian betrothal is not valid on your soil, then a Calormene marriage is not valid in Narnia."

The Tarkaan chuckled. "Perhaps. I had expected as much from you. Which is why I counter with this – any attempt to retrieve her will end in her death."

Surprised, Caspian stared silently at the Tarkaan for a moment, as though trying to process what had just been said. "You'd _kill _her? To what point?"

"I suspect it'll dissuade you from coming to fetch her."

"Then why would you marry her, if you'd only just kill her?"

The Tarkaan looked disdainfully upon Caspian, as though he'd just asked the most stupid question in the world. "I wish to take her to wife, that is no secret. She's a pretty thing, and will warm my bed well."

Caspian's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Tarkaan or I'll –"

"But I am a proud man, king. I will keep my wife as mine, and you may not have her. I would rather her dead then stolen away by you."

"Then you do not care much for her at all." Obviously.

"Care for her?" The Tarkaan looked incredulous. "To what ends?"

He wasn't going to argue that point. Why should he spend time convincing the Tarkaan of Lucy's many good qualities? Caspian could name a good many of them. "And what should I tell my people when I arrive after mysteriously vanishing, without the Lady Lucy who went missing along with me?"

"What you say to them is hardly my concern. Tell them you valiantly went after her, but she was lost to a wild beast. Tell them you took her out into the forest and ravished her, and then sent her away in shame. Tell them whatever you would like, little king, save for that I have her as my wife."

"Why should I lie for you?" Caspian's fists were tightly clenched.

"If anyone attempts to come for her, she shall die," The Tarkaan reminded him lightly. "Now as you seem to have no interest in dining with me, I shall have you returned to your room."

"And will the Lady still be there?" Caspian asked, feeling the guards at his sides again, their hands on his arm pulling him roughly up and to his feet. "Or have you removed her elsewhere?"

"She'll be there, but most likely will need comfort."

"Comfort?" Caspian's voice rose. "What have you had done to her?"

"The guard set to watch her is not the most noble of men," Radidesh replied. "I overheard his admiration of her. It bothers me none, I dislike innocent bedmates. I'd prefer one with a little... experience. And as you, honourable king, cannot be assumed to educate her, I had to allow someone else the privilege."

In his rage, Caspian tried to free himself but the guards seemed to have been expecting his anger and one gave him a swift blow to the back of his head. Drawing in a sharp breath, Caspian fought to hold onto consciousness. The room was spinning and he could see bright flashes of light dancing around in front of him. "You will pay for this!" He shouted as he was dragged from the room. "Narnia will destroy you!"

"I find that very unlikely," the Tarkaan replied, watching as Caspian was removed. "_Very _unlikely."

**OxOxO**

She'd found herself in dangerous spots before while in Narnia. But she'd never felt quite as alone and vulnerable as she did in that moment. Particularly because she hadn't felt like herself since waking up in this room – lightheaded and dizzy, exhausted and shaky. She was afraid, but not petrified – not so afraid that it could explain away the several times she'd flat out fainted. She knew that it was unlike herself and it worried her.

More and more, Lucy was sure that someone had given her something to cause havoc in her body.

_Aslan, help me,_ she pleaded silently, darting under the guard's arms and around to the other side of the room. At the very least, she could feel the strength returning to her limbs, her mind sharpening. Whether it had been calling on Aslan or the effects of whatever they must have given her wearing off, she wasn't sure. But she was appreciative, either way, and watched as he turned to her altogether puzzled.

"What have we here?" He growled, looking down at her. "Someone's mighty quick on her feet."

She felt naked without her dagger and her cordial, both of which were somewhere safely back in Narnia. She had no weapon here, so she would have to be creative. Taking inventory of the contents of the room, at immediate glance she could find nothing that would be particularly helpful to her.

"Stop dancing around," the guard demanded as she once again sidestepped him and ducked under his outstretched arms. The fact that he looked so bewildered at her quick movements only led credence to the suspicion that she'd been drugged. And, apparently, that it had worn off a good deal earlier than anyone had thought. _Thank you, Aslan_, she thought, attentive to the current situation. And so they spent several moments ducking and darting, he trying to catch her and Lucy just barely getting away each time.

This wouldn't do. She was still tired and sore and there was only so long she could dart this way and that. His confusion would wear off and he _would _catch her. He was a tall man, fit by the looks of it, and a guard of the Tarkaan's. Which meant, as far as Lucy was concerned, he was probably not above force. "Leave," she demanded, the fleeting hope she'd felt already dissipating. "You have no business with me here."

"I have plenty of business with you, the Tarkaan sent me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I'll show you why." He took advantage of her surprise to grab her hand and pull her closer. She tried to jerk it back but he had a tight grip. He backed her against a wall quicker than she could process what was happening and she felt her back make contact. As it did so, he pressed his face against hers and she brought her free had against his head as hard as she could. It wasn't hard enough to cause any damage, but it _was _hard enough to startle him so that he glanced up in rage. Just as he'd taken advantage of her momentary distraction, so did she take advantage of his.

Her heel ground into his toes, then she brought her knee up and he doubled over in pain.

She heard the door crack open and Caspian stumbled in, obviously shoved. Whoever had pushed him in seemed to be under the mistaken impression that the guard meant to deal with Lucy had already done his job and left. Caspian took one look at Lucy , as though convincing himself that she was alright, and then turned on the guard who was slowly straightening. He glanced at Caspian, surprised, and then at the door where there was no backup for him. Caspian didn't give the man a moment to compose himself before he was hitting him, his fist bearing down on his face. The man howled in anger and pain, his nose bloody and sitting at an off angle as he managed to knock Caspian away with a blow of his own. Caspian stumbled back, his hand to the side of his head.

From all the blows to the head, it was a wonder he didn't have a debilitating headache yet. It would come, he was sure.

"Caspian," Lucy said hoarsely, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, his eyes never leaving the man on the ground. "Get. Out." He said darkly. "And tell your master we will not be toyed with."

The guard's expression was dark when he backed out of the room. It was obvious to both Caspian and Lucy that he would be back and it would not be pleasant. They glanced at each other and then Caspian sighed and pulled Lucy into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked, "Did anything... happen."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said softly, resting her cheek against his chest. "And you?"

"Fine." Physically, yes. But his mind was full. "Just fine." He couldn't let them tear him away from her again. Who knew what would happen next time? Knowing the Tarkaan and his men, there would probably be a next time in the very near future.

* * *

_Author's Note: So you've convinced me to continue on. I get so many notifications that people are putting this story on alert, and reviewing, and sending me messages well, I thought I may as well. My writing style has changed some since I stopped writing this story two years ago, however. So I hope you don't mind this chapter. Review if you'd still like me to continue on, please! =)_


End file.
